Digital cameras, particularly digital cell phone cameras, have become ubiquitous in modern life. Public events and private scenes are routinely recorded with the use of a person's cell phone or other digital recording device with a view screen. However, such devices may be disruptive to the user because they create a viewing barrier between the user and the event being recorded.
Often times, important events and scenes may be viewed through a digital view screen on a camera or camera phone, despite the user's physical presence at the event. This behavior may diminish the personal experience of the user by technologically “separating” them from the live event. Thus, there exists a need for a portable camera that may be worn by a user to record experiences and scenes in an unobtrusive and convenient manner, such as a wearable camera, so that the user may experience live events and experiences in a more natural manner.